


In Times of War

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Won first place for week two of pphp_ldws round three]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of War

Granger's body lay prone over the debris-ridden ground, a ring of heavy smoke obscuring Harry as he crouched over her.

Pansy's hand ghosted over the mark on her arm, her victory marred. _She'd_ broken Harry and brought him to his knees. _She'd_ won.

So why was she left wondering if it had even been worth it?

"I trusted you," Harry said, his pained voice breaking the silence.

"That was your first mistake," Pansy bit back.

"I thought we—" Harry shook his head as he turned away from Granger's body.

"What?" Pansy scoffed. "You thought we were in _love_? You've always been an idiot, Potter."

Harry's eyes were dry and his features slack, as though his heart had simply given out under the weight of so many losses. Pansy pushed away a memory of Harry's face, only more relaxed, the feel of his skin something close to happiness. _This_ was what she wanted, not him.

The mark began to burn, and tendrils of pain shot up her arm: her Lord was calling.

Harry went stiff, his eyes drawn to the movement of Pansy's hand against the mark.

"Was it worth it, Parkinson?" He spoke slowly, his words teeming with an unfamiliar darkness that caused Pansy to start. "Do you think Voldemort'll give you a medal?"

" _Don't_ say his name," Pansy shrieked, clenching her arm. The burn increased, a white hot pain spreading through her body.

Harry said nothing as his eyes focused on her, his fist clenching around his wand.

"You're going to lose," she said. "You don't have your _friends_ to help you now."

"I do have them," he said quietly, raising his wand. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand that."

Pansy held her wand out defensively as Harry took a step forward.

"They've given me a reason," he continued, his voice eerily calm.

"A reason?" Pansy stumbled slightly, unconsciously moving away from the chilling look in Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't smile, didn't move. "I would never have hurt you," Harry said. "But for them…" His eyes trailed to Granger's body. "I would do anything."

Harry's wand jutted out in front of him as he took another step, and he cut it quickly through the air, Pansy's wand ripping from her grip in the wake of the snappish movement. She backed away until there was nowhere left to go, hitting the wall as his wand brushed her nose, its tip trailing over her lips before settling at the base of her throat.

"Harry," Pansy said, her voice a quiet tremble. "What are you doing?"

"Was it worth it?" he repeated, jamming his wand into her throat.

Pansy was unable to answer around the pressure of Harry's wand, but he didn't seem to care. Panic rose up in her chest as his eyes steeled, any trace of the man she knew extinguished by what she'd done.

 _No_ , Pansy wanted to cry out as her sight went green, _nothing is worth this._ _  
_


End file.
